


Rise of the White Raven

by Silver_Siren



Series: Of Crystals and Weapons [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Transformation, It gets icky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: It started with a simple request-to steal a strange, moon-like object. What resulted was far from what she expected... And now, she's got a new problem. In her head. That will never. Ever. Leave.





	1. Dark Truth

Night was high. Everything was calm and quiet. Nothing seemed amiss for the bumbling, sleepy guard at the back door of the museum-

 

“Ah!”

 

A prick on the back of his neck, and he fell to the ground, asleep. A feminine figure slid down from a nearby roof, took a nearby rope, and tied him to a pole. She smirked, before placing a small device near the alarm, thus disabling it. From the belt around her waist, she took a lockpick, undid the lock at the back door, and turned back towards the direction from whence she came. She gestured, and a small group of people came behind her, just as concealed as she was.

 

Priceless artifacts littered the hallways, which she left to the others. She leapt deftly into the rafters; moving through them until she reached a vault. She landed silently in front of the vault, before placing a device like the one she'd used to disable the alarm on the electronic lock. It popped open, and she pushed the heavy door open, grunting at the weight. She then reached in, and grabbed her prize-a small, dark red sphere, covered in metallic protrusions.

 

“Ow! Fuck!” She cursed, cutting a finger on one of the metallic protrusions. Blood dripped onto the figure, and moments later, it suddenly began to glow, before the room was filled with blinding red light. She was forced to shield her eyes…

 

_“At last…”_

 

When it faded, a very ghostly form stood before her, a female figure that was terrifying in its appearance. The ghost seemingly smirked, before coming forward and taking the thief’s startled and confused face in her clawed hand.

 

_“Interesting… So you were chosen… You are young. How perfect…”_

 

No, that voice _could not_ **_be!_ ** This couldn’t be possible! Ghosts aren't _real!_ She wasn’t _real!_ She was _not_ **_real!_ **

 

 _“You doubt my existence? How amusing. But enough delaying… You are_ **_mine._ ** _”_

 

She couldn’t even react before the ghost seemingly disintegrated into red, aetherial tentacles that reached around her and then infused into her, also drawing the fragments of the odd object into her. It had barely finished before the searing, agonizing pain began.

 

She cried out as she felt black talons push her human nails out of place, and clutched at her arm, feeling the once-human skin harden into leathery, scaly skin. She watched in horror as the color shifted; her body's growth shredding her clothes. She could do nothing as the transformation progressed all over her body.

 

She felt agonizing pain in her back, right where her shoulderblades were. She clawed at the wall as she felt something tear from her back. When she looked back, she was mortified to see the familiar draconic wings that the spirit herself had upon her back. She doubled over, collapsing on her hands and knees and curling into a fetal position, feeling the sensation of the tail ripping out of the base of her spine. She whimpered as she felt her feet shifting around and talons growing. Exhausted, she collapsed, looking into the somewhat reflective metal of a handle, to see her eyes turned crimson red, the odd shape in the center of the forehead, and silver hair.

 

“This can't be real! I have to be in a nightmare!”

 

_“You think me a nightmare, brat? Me, Nael van Darnus, the White Raven, a mere figment of your imagination?!”_

 

“Ghosts aren't real!”

 

_“Then how do you justify me?”_

 

The thief was silent, before suddenly feeling pressure on her mind-

 

_“Yield, damn you!”_

 

“In your dreams!”

 

She slipped into unconsciousness...

* * *

 

“What… where _are_ we?” The thief wondered, looking around at the dark-skied realm. The moon had an unusual, dragon-head shape in it, but otherwise, the realm was desolate. Nael folded her arms, and huffed.

 

_“‘Twould seem you've gone and dragged us into a shared mindspace in a desperate attempt to maintain control.”_

 

The thief tensed.

 

“I'm not giving up my body to you! It's mine!”

 

_“We shall see about that…”_

 

Nael conjured a bizarre silver halberd, and the thief conjured a pair of rifles. Nael darted forwards, the thief leaning back and shooting Nael in her side. The Raven hissed in response, but managed to impale the thief right through her chest. Nael chuckled.

 

_“I win-!”_

 

The nameless one grabbed Nael’s head, and threw her back with force. She absorbed Bradamante into her body, much to Nael’s shock. A demonic smirk came across her face.

 

 _“My_ brain, Nael! My head!” She said, before conjuring an array of powerful firearms and launching them all at Nael, wailing down on her. The draconic woman struggled to try to counter, exhausting her will by throwing magic in turn at the varying projectiles. The cloud of smoke that resulted was thick, thus confusing her-

 

She suddenly found herself enchained in silvery binds, before being thrown into a silvery cell. Nael hissed-the nameless one had trapped Nael in a “prison”, unable to merge with the spirit proper, and yet, partially merged with her anyways-the lines blurred between the two of them in certain areas, but were very defined in others. Nael chuckled.

 

 _“You_ **_are_ ** _creative… I will concede that to you… But your victory will no doubt ring hollow…. Who are you?”_

 

“The name's Luna.”

 

Nael chuckled. Luna looked confused as a light suddenly enveloped them both.

 

_“It’s high time we woke from this fantasy…”_

* * *

 

She looked at her body, and sighed. What could she do now? She couldn’t let anyone see her like this! Not when she looked like some sort of monster-

 

The sudden sound of sirens blaring and the alarm wailing snapped her out of her thoughts. Shit, it must have been one of the newbies… she couldn't be seen here, not like this-

  
_Fly, you fool! You have wings, use them!_ Nael’s voice snapped inside of her head. She looked up and saw a window. She sprinted, broke it, and jumped out, spreading her wings whilst simultaneously snapping her tail downwards, taking off into the night.


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nael defeated, Luna had fled into the night to evade capture. But sharing a body with a strange spirit and being forcefully mutated into a bizarre form is proving to be only the beginning of the chaos...

She landed on a skyscraper rooftop on the outskirts of the city. Overlooking it, she curled up into a ball. What could she do now? She had blindly accepted a request to steal the damn moon thing, and now, she was paying the price for her ignorance. Some sort of spirit was now living in her mind, and her body had mutated into the shape of the spirit. Only because of the partial merging of their minds had Luna even managed to escape successfully.

 

 _Hmph. You fought to lock me away into a part of your mind, ensuring I would never be able to take control of you, and yet, you know that this form that you now possess will never be accepted by those you held dear. Why fight me so hard for naught?_ Nael questioned.

 

“Because I wasn’t interested in just playing host to some spirit that came out of a weird moon thing! It’s _my_ body!” Luna insisted.

 

_So, instinctive fear. How pathetic. And now I am trapped in here, with you, forced to watch you live whatever pathetic life you live. The fates must hate me._

 

“Well, _excuuuuse me_ for _not_ believing in the existence of magic and shit until about five seconds ago, let alone some fucking ghost lady that lived in a fucking red moon ball!"

 

_Oh, you believe now because I am now trapped in your body? And the object was a scale replica of Dalamud, not some child's toy!_

 

"Does it look like I give a damn about the thing's fucking _name?!_ It was just supposed to be as simple as get in, get the loot, and get out! No magical bullshit that results in me looking like some video game reject and being forced to share my body with an annoying bitch ghost!"

 

_I did not wish to be trapped in the body of some pathetic little thief whose ignorance and greed made her vulnerable to possession, but somehow managed to overcome me and seal me away!_

 

“I'm not pathetic, and besides, _you_ were the one who forced yourself into _my_ body! You could've stayed out and been fine, but noooo,  you just  _had_ to try to take over!"

 

 _As was my right as a Legatus and veteran on conquest! But now, your idiotic stubbornness has now forced you into this situation! If you would have just_ **_submitted-_ **

 

A shriek of terror cut off Nael mid-rant.

 

“What was that?” Luna wondered.

 

_What else could it be? Some poor fool screaming in terror._

 

Luna walked over to the edge of the building, and saw a young girl being held by her shirt collar, over a rooftop edge. Her eyes widened-

 

 _Do not tell me you are_ **_seriously_ ** _thinking of saving a complete_ **_stranger._ ** _She does not know you, let alone care for you. Why should you save her?_

 

“Because helping people who need it is the right thing to do! And now, because of this whole thing, I can do something!”

 

_Hmph. How very hypocritcally altruistic of you-why you-!_

 

She sprinted off the edge, spreading her wings and snapping her tail downwards. She took off, and just as the crook let go of the little girl, Luna caught her. Luna smiled at the girl, unaware of her fangs, despite Nael’s clear annoyance pressing on her mind. The girl stared in horror, squirming a bit.

 

“Hey! Stop squirming-I’ll accidentally drop you!” Luna scolded. The girl did as told, but was still terrified. Luna let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Look, I know I look like a monster, but I’m not one. I’m here to help. Where are your parents?”

 

“I-Inside! A bunch of scary men in black clothes with guns came in and started yelling! I ran, but one of them caught me…” She stammered.

 

 _Congratulations, your idiotic and hypocritical altruism has now gotten us involved in a hostage situation!_ Nael snapped.

"What is your problem?!" Luna seethed.

**_YOU!_ ** _You and your damnable stubbornness, as well as your idiotic and hypocritical altruism!_

"Are you capable of anything  _besides_ being a fucking bitch about  _everything?!"_

"Uhhh... who are you talking to?"

It was then that Luna remembered the fact she was holding someone. She laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you to safety."

A nod, and then, she landed in front of a small group of police, set up to protect themselves and undoubtedly try to negotiate. They stared upon seeing Luna arrive with the girl in her arms. Luna let the girl down and she ran behind the cops.

 

“Who and what the hell are you?” One of them demanded. Luna internally cursed-she hadn’t thought that through…

 

 _Well? What will you tell them?_ Nael taunted. Luna gave a mental kick to the rather-irritating spirit, and quickly regained her confidence.

 

“You can call me the White Raven. I caught her and she told me that there’s a hostage situation inside that building.” Luna said.

 

 _Oh, how_ **_creative_ ** _of you. You use_ **_my_ ** _title as an alias!_

 

Luna gave another mental kick to the spirit. Nael huffed, expressing her annoyance.

 

“Yeah, there’s a situation alright. Bunch of absolute psychos stormed in and took everyone on the top floor hostage. We have no idea what they want. It’s a waiting game until they call us and give us their demands.”

 

Luna swallowed a bit, and looked back towards the building.

 

“Kid, you’re not seriously thinking of going in there and trying to save everyone, are you?!”

 

She turned back a bit, looking at the cop who had spoken.

 

“There’s no one else here who’s willing to, is there? By the time any contact would be made, I’m sure someone will have already been killed!” She insisted. She once again took off, heading towards the captured building. She could feel Nael becoming increasingly frustrated, but the spirit suddenly relented as they were mere feet from the building.

 

 _If you are going to insist on this folly, then you must be able to fight. You must not be afraid to sully your hands with blood. Are you truly prepared to do so? To use Bradamante and fight, to the death should it be so?_ Nael questioned. Luna looked down for a brief moment.

 

“I’ll try to avoid killing as best I can, but I won’t hesitate to fight. You can fight without killing, and besides.. it'd be nice to do something besides stealing for once.” Luna replied. Nael seemed intrigued and pleased.

 

_An interesting answer, to say the least. One full of naivety and childish hope. But if some pathetic little thief can overcome a trained veteran of combat, who knows what else is possible?_

 

She landed, and then stood up. One of the thugs came up, and looked at her, confused.

 

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” He demanded, gun pointed at her. She smirked.

 

“I'm the White Raven. Who's your boss? What does he want?” She asked in turn.

 

“Why the hell should I tell you that, bitch-whoa!”

 

In an instant, she darted forward, knocking his rifle out of his hands, kicking it to the side, grabbing his throat, and pinning him against a wall. He instinctively began clawing at her iron grip. She glared at him.

 

 _“No one_ calls _me_ a _bitch,_ got that? Now, tell me who you're working for, and what they want!” She demanded harshly, voice dripping with venom. There was the slightest hint of Nael’s voice in her demand, the entity clearly sharing in the insulted feeling.

 

“I-It was some weirdo who was wearing red robes who hired us! Didn't get her name, just a few rock monsters to help us and orders to take everyone in here hostage until one of her friends arrived! I swear, I don't know anything else!” He admitted, panicking.

 

Luna looked confused for a moment, before throwing her victim to the ground, knocking him out.

 

“Freak in red robes? Rock monsters? The hell is he talking about?”

 

_Hm. The former I cannot say, but it is very possible “rock monsters” is a crude description of golems. And given the Dalamudian presence, they are undoubtedly the very golems I used in battle._

“I'll ask about the details later, but wouldn't that imply that we could take control of them? Use them to our advantage?”

 

_So you do have some tactical knowledge after all._

 

“You know, you could stand to not insult everyone who isn't you!”

 

_And you could stand to not be so sickeningly and hypocritically altruistic!_

 

“Helping people in need is actually a good thing!”

 

 _Oh, most certainly, if you can call getting involved in a hostage situation a good thing, even though_ **_you yourself_ ** _are a_ **_thief-_ **

 

“Would you can it already?! We have to hurry up before someone gets shot!”

 

_...Damn it all. Just do it and get it overwith._

 

Luna growled in annoyance, before kicking down the rooftop door and storming down the stairs. The two guarding the base of the stairs were swiftly taken down, being thrown to the floor and their guns crushed underneath her taloned heel. The others stared, aiming at her.

 

“Who the hell are you supposed to be-nevermind, just shoot her!”

 

They opened fire, but Luna instinctively put up a barrier, curling in on herself a bit, and then, she looked up, smirking.

 

“Heh… Nice.”

 

The hired guns stared.

 

“What… what the fuck is she?!”

 

“I’m the White Raven, bitch!”

 

The barrier dropped as she landed. She punched one in the face, and swung her arm around, knocking another down…. But more were swarming her by the minute.

 

“Damnit, there’s an army! I need that lance you used!” She cursed under her breath.

 

 _Focus on the image of Bradamante, and will it into being. You were imparted with the knowledge of how to use it by merging with me… or at least the basics of such._ Nael instructed. Luna closed her eyes, and put out her hand. She focused on the image of the gunhalberd, and, much to her shock, it appeared as she opened her eyes, solid as she gripped it in her hand.

 

Inhaling, she added her other hand to the grip, and began her work. Impaling, spinning around, throwing impaled bodies to knock others out, working swiftly to take down the hordes before her-

 

“Alright, lass, that’s enough!”

 

Luna stopped when she heard the voice, and suddenly, a young girl had been taken hostage; a rifle aimed at her head.

 

“Give it up, or little miss Muppet here’s gonna be lookin’ for a new brain!”

 

Luna bit her lip.

 

_...There is a way out of this, in which she can live._

 

Luna remained silent…

 

_Cast a spell to knock him unconscious. Will the magic into existence, like you did with Bradamante, and aim right for the back of his skull. He should fall in seconds._

 

Once again, Luna took in a deep breath, and conjured a small block of ice. Before the gunman could even blink, she let the spell loose, and, just as Nael said, he went down. The girl screamed and ran to Luna, clinging to her leg, sniffling. Luna smiled, and ruffled the youngster’s hair, before kneeling down to her level.

 

“Are your mommy and daddy around?” She asked calmly.

 

“N-No! The men with guns came in, and they took mommy and daddy away, and then, I heard loud noises!”

 

Luna’s eyes widened at the realization. Nael huffed.

 

_To prove that they were willing to kill their hostages, undoubtedly. What will you do?_

 

“The only thing to do…” She muttered. The girl looked confused.

 

“Ah, don’t mind that. Do you know how to get out of here?”

 

The girl nodded.

 

“Okay, then can you do me a favor?”

 

“Um, I can try…”

 

“I want you to take everyone else out of here, and work with the rock monsters to lead them to the police outside. Can you do that for me?”

 

“I-I’ll try!”

 

And with that, the young girl rallied the freed hostages together. Using the same tricks as before, Luna took control of the golems, and they formed a guard around the civilians as they were led out. She smiled, and Nael internally rolled her eyes.

 

_Well, well. You managed to avoid killing anyone, and you came out mostly unscathed. Impressive, all things considered._

 

Luna let out an exasperated sigh. Of course the only way Nael could give a compliment would be in a sarcastic, passive-aggressive, backwards way…. Suddenly, she felt a presence, and she looked around. Off in the distance, she could see a red shape…

 

“Shit, of course the Avengers would take notice of this!”

 

_Avengers?_

 

“A group of superheroes, I’ll explain once we’re outta here!”

 

_Very well then._

  
Luna sprinted towards a broken window, jumped out, spread her wings, and snapped her tail downwards, taking off.


	3. Deceit

“Looks like a typical hostage situation that just had metaphysics involved. Why are we here again?” Tony asked.

 

    “Because the metaphysical presence was something we’ve never seen before. And, besides, the police informed us that the one who saved the day was some new hero who called herself ‘The White Raven’.” Natasha reminded.

 

    “Right. New kid on the block manages to defeat a bunch of hired gunmen with energy and powers we’ve never seen before. All we know is an alias she gave the cops to cover her ass, and what little we could get from the security footage.” The genius mused, scanning the scene with his armor.

 

    “Is your armor giving you anything yet?”

 

    “Eh, not much. It says that there are traces of energy… whoa…”

 

    Natasha turned and looked at Tony.

   

    “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

    “Okay, this is freaky. The energy readings are unlike anything I’ve seen before… it’s not any known energy form!”

 

    She looked confused.

 

    “Not _any_ known energy? Then that means-”

 

    “Our little bird comes from another universe… or at least her powers do.”

 

Natasha let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“God _DAMN_ it.”

* * *

  _So, about these “Avengers”... who and what are they?_

 

“They’re a group of superheroes who work together to… well, you can guess what they do. We got lucky-we only got Iron Man and Black Widow, and all we left behind were the pieces of the golems. We have some time to try to establish an alias that seems legit enough to keep them from finding out my identity.” Luna explained.

 

    _You are a thief. Should you simply not be able to hide in the shadows until something else has their attention?_

 

“Yeah, valid point, but that’ll only work if I can turn back to my original form… Think that’s possible?”

 

    _I would imagine so… the same way you use your other powers, if it is possible… but do you not work with others?_

 

“Yeah, I do, why-oh….”

 

    _A testimony to the contrary of whatever lie you conceive will discredit you. If you hypnotize them, you can ensure the safety of your identity._

 

Luna shook her head.

 

“No, I'm not brainwashing my friends. That's not right.”

 

    Nael groaned.

 

    _You would instead take a chance that their loyalty to you would be enough to convince them to lie?_

 

“You'd be surprised.”

 

    _I've been thoroughly surprised from the moment I merged with you._

 

    “Is that an insult or a compliment?”

 

_You figure it out._

 

“...You'll learn.”

 

_….We shall see._

 

    Luna sighed, took off from her perch on the hillside, and flew towards home.

* * *

 

    The young, new hero arrived at the base of operations for her crew, and managed to pop open a window, squirm in with some effort, before closing it. She collapsed on her bed. The fight had exhausted her. She went into her room, closed the door, and collapsed on her bed, wings and tail resting on the bed.

 

    _Hmph. Why am I not surprised that a young woman who has never tasted true battle is so thoroughly exhausted from nothing? I do suppose your stamina will increase with future battles, however._

 

    “Shut the fuck up, Nael. I'm not self-entitled war bitch. I was just another thief, but now, thanks to this whole clusterfuck of a situation, I have to deal with your brand of bullshit!"

 

    _It was **you** who refused to submit, and **you** who decided to be stupidly altruistic._ _And I have no desire to be in this situation any more than you do._

 

    “Well, I wasn’t just gonna stand around and do nothing!”

 

    _...What sort of world is this, that a thief has some semblance of a moral code, enough to foolishly risk her life to save strangers?_

 

“Maybe it's foolish to you, but to the majority of people, helping others out is actually a good thing!”

 

    _...Whatever._

 

    With that, Nael seemed to fade a bit-undoubtedly resting. Luna huffed, before curling up and sighing heavily. It was late… she figured she might as well go ahead and sleep.


	4. A Normal Day?

Luna woke up from her nap (which later turned out to be through the night), and stretched. Nael wasn’t far behind, quietly yawning. Luna took a deep breath in, and looked around her room, before looking at herself. Still in the draconic form that she remembered… so, it had all really happened. She groaned a bit, burying her face in her hands. 

 

_ You were not  _ **_sincerely_ ** _ hoping that it was all a figment of your imagination, were you? You really  _ **_are_ ** _ annoyingly naive!  _ Nael asked sarcastically. 

 

“You’ll have to forgive me for not exactly being raised in a war zone, where every second I had to worry about whether or not I was going to die!” Luna snapped, looking up.

 

_ Oh yes, since apparently, in this realm, things are quiet enough that the likes of us, with all of our power, have enough time to waste on defusing a hostage situation!  _

 

“It ended up being relevant! There were Dalamudian Golems! And even if there weren’t any golems, I still would’ve done something!”

 

_ Yes, you’ve made that very clear by now!  _

 

“You are such an asshole!”

 

_ And you are so very naive! So I suppose we are at an impasse!  _

 

“Well, you’re stuck with me, SO DEAL WITH IT!” 

 

An angry growl was Nael’s response, before she finally shut up. Luna rubbed her head.

 

“Like worrying about school wasn’t enough… And don’t even think about saying anything, Nael!”

 

Another angry growl. Luna began to worry how she was going to focus enough to study properly with such an irritating presence in her mind. She rolled out of bed, yelping when she crushed her tail accidentally.

 

_ What, did you forget you had that as well? You need to be more careful-I feel everything you feel!  _ Nael told her. Luna grabbed a pillow, and buried her face in it, before getting up and starting to prepare for yet another day at school… and then, she blinked.

 

“Uhh… Please tell me I can turn back to human…”

 

_ I don’t see a reason as to why not… _

 

Luna winced as she willed her body back to normal, panting as she finished. She caught her breathed, and let it out.

 

“Note to self… need to develop pain tolerance.”

* * *

 

_...Why in the name of the Emperor do you need to know this strange “quadratic formula” that is on the board? What good will it do you in your daily life?  _

 

__ Luna, bored out of her mind in algebra class, chuckled softly, not really looking at the board, but instead, looking outside.

 

“I wonder the same thing…” She muttered very softly, almost inaudible-

 

“Miss Rubra, would you care to tell us how to solve this problem using the quadratic formula?”

 

Luna snapped to attention, looking at the board…. And strangely, not only was she able to remember the steps clearly, but she managed to  _ solve it  _ in mere  _ seconds…  _ Had merging with Nael enhanced her brain somehow?

 

“...4x minus 3 times the square root of 5 over 2.”

 

“Now, Miss Rubra, if you were paying attention-”The teacher stopped. “-what?”

 

“The answer… it’s… um… 4x minus 3 times the square root of 5 over 2.” 

 

“Yes, but… how did you  _ know? _ ” The teacher asked, bewildered. The whole class turned and stared at Luna, which caused her to shrink back a bit and look around nervously. She had to fight to keep her form human and not turn draconic.

 

“Uhh… lucky guess?”

* * *

 

“Okay, Luna, be real. How  _ did  _ you know?” 

 

“I don’t know, Tia! Sometimes your head just figures out things when you aren’t even thinking about it!” Luna exclaimed, frustrated. Her friend, Celestia, was talking with her at her house. Celestia folded her arms, looking at Luna with jade green eyes that spoke her disbelief. She ran a hand through her midnight black hair, and crossed her legs. Luna leaned over her desk, and Celestia placed a consoling hand on Luna’s shoulder. 

 

“Luna, I know when you’re lying. We’ve been friends since third grade, for God’s sake! You can tell me anything!”

 

Luna took a deep breath.

 

“...You can not tell  _ anyone  _ about this. I mean  _ anyone.  _ Not even one of the Avengers, okay?”

 

Celestia swallowed, but nodded.

 

“Alright…”

 

Luna stood up from her chair, and walked a good few feet from her friend. She let go of her human form, releasing blinding light…

 

“Holy shit!” 

 

Celestia was awestruck at Luna’s draconic form… and then, stars lit up her eyes. 

 

“You… you look  **_SO FRIGGIN’ AWESOME!”_ **

 

_ …What does she mean? What is… “awesome”? _

 

__ “It’s complicated.”

 

_ Like many other things. _

 

__ “Oh my God, don’t tell me-you have someone else in your head! Luna, you have to be a superhero!!”

 

“...I kinda already am.”

 

Celestia looked confused.

 

“...I’m calling myself the White Raven. I defused a hostage situation-Tia?!”

 

Celestia had taken one of Luna’s hands in her own, and was stroking it. Luna looked at her friend, confused. 

 

“Amazing! I’m so psyched! I’m best friends with a superhero! Oh, I-” Luna, knocked Celestia out with a fist.

 

_ I thought she would never shut up.  _

 

“For once, I agree with you… fuck, what have we gotten ourselves into?” 

 

_...Even I am unsure. But you had best hope that your “friend” can keep your secret.  _

 

__ “I know she will. Tia and I have known each other for years. She wouldn’t betray me.”

 

_ If you are so convinced. _

 

__ Luna facepalmed.

 

“We have a lot of work to do…”


End file.
